Monthly Anniversary
by Mailie Wyrmseeker
Summary: An alternate world reset to "Operation: Clean Sweep" in the comics. I wrote this before issue #200 was released. SonSal fluff.


The day wasn't as bright as most days, but it wasn't dark enough hinder anyone's activities as people bustled to and from the various vendors at the weekly farmer's market. And as the sky was practically shouting "Rain!" most put tarps up over their stands to prevent their goods from being drenched. Today was a special day, though not as special as what tomorrow would be.

Sally and Bunnie drifted back and forth through the crowd, browsing through what each stand had to offer… but not finding exactly what they, or mostly what Sally, was looking for. "The market will be closin' up in half an hour, Sally-girl."

"I know, but I haven't found those beans yet…" Sally answered distractedly as she walked past another table. "If only the same vendor was here from last week… I saw them then."

"What ya lookin' for, Sal?" Sally nearly jumped out of her boots at hearing Sonic's voice behind her. Bunnie half giggled at the sight, but stroked her cheek nervously at Sonic's sudden appearance.

"Uh, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised at your being back so soon, Sonic."

"And I suppose you're not doing anything about tomorrow?"

"No, not at all." She returned sarcastically with a smile, and gave him a kiss. "Now leave us to the work that has nothing to do with tomorrow."

Sonic shrugged good naturedly. "Ok, Sal."

Eventually the two girls found the ingredients they were looking for, and Sally went home, fixing up the finest fresh batch of chili she'd made yet. Sonic stayed out of the house, for he didn't want to spoil her surprise… or his, either. However, when he did walk in that evening, Sally did manage to startle him a little, in return for his sudden entrance that morning.

"Back at me, huh?" Sonic asked, as Sally giggled at his having jumped slightly.

"Yep."

"So what have you got cooking?" He asked, sniffing the air.

"Guess." She returned coyly as she sat down on the couch next to him.

Sonic set down the package he was holding, and paused for a good measure, pretending to think hard over it; all the while his nose twitching delicately at the ever strengthening scent. "Cookies." Sally stared at him, her shoulders drooping a little. "I'm kidding... Sal?" He took her in his arms. "You didn't really think I'd ever forget the scent of Chili Dogs, did you?"

"Well..."

Sonic shook his head, and kissed her nose. "I've got something for you." He picked the package back up, and handed it to her. "I looked everywhere trying to find enough of the original parts... I don't know if she'll be the same, though."

"...She?" Sally hurriedly unwrapped the box and pulled out a very recognizable pocket computer; as she ran her fingers over the cover, a tear ran down her cheek. "Nicole."

"It took quite some time to find her original case... but... fire it up, and let's see if she did make it through 'Clean Sweep.'"

Sally took a deep breath before pressing the power button. However, the first words she spoke were, "Greetings..." the screen fizzled a little, and then continued, "unrecognized user." Tears began streaming down Sally's cheeks, but the old interface came up, and Sally placed her finger over the scanner. "Princess... Sally?" Life seemed to come back to the unit, and both Sonic and Sally took a deep sigh of relief.

"Nicole!"

"Sally? I didn't think I'd make it... is everyone okay?"

"Most everyone did make it, Nicole. I'm so glad you're alright!" She set the unit down, and Nicole projected a small version of herself on the coffee table.

"Where are we now?"

"We've built ourselves a new home, deep in a mountain, this time; we've named it New Knothole. Now that Sonic has finally found you," and she paused to kiss him appreciatively, "Tails and Rotor can build you a larger mainframe so you can move about."

"I... I shouldn't control things on such a large scale... it could cause another uprising."

"Things around here are built of solid, traditional materials, Nicole, the mountain itself is a natural defense. But even so, Sonic and I trust you, as do Bunnie, Antoine, Tails, and Rotor."

"I see that you have finally patched things up between you." Nicole smiled as she gazed upon the golden wedding rings that the happy couple wore.

They all paused for a moment, happy to be in each other's company; happy to know that the other had made it through the disaster.

However, a red light on Nicole's case flashed, and she said, "I'm detecting smoke."

Sally's face turned pale as she raced into the kitchen, though it was too late anyway... Sonic tried not to laugh as he took her in his arms. "It's okay, Sal... we could always go to Uncle Chuck's place, instead."


End file.
